Wyatt Halliwell
Wyatt Matthew Halliwell was the firstborn son of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, and the older brother of Chris Halliwell and Melinda Halliwell. As the prophesied twice-blessed child, Wyatt was said to be one of the most powerful witches ever to walk the Earth, and could probably even match the Charmed Ones in strength. Unlike most witches on the show, Wyatt has never appeared to have time to "adjust" to his powers, and seems to have full control over them from birth. He has the most powers any witch has ever possessed in the whole series, and many of his powers seem to be strong to an almost invincible degree. Pre-birth Originally, Wyatt's parents were forbidden to be together due to rules imposed on them by the Elders. However, at the request of former Elder Gideon, the Elders eventually allowed the two to be together in wedlock. Following the revelation of Piper's pregnancy, it was believed by Piper and the others that her unborn child was a girl, Melinda; the child that Piper saw in the future, the same future in which her sister Prue was still alive. Piper and her family later discovered, to their astonishment and wonder, that her unborn child had very strong powers, and was actually able to perform spectacular feats of magic while still in the womb. Examples of such feats are switching Piper's and Leo's powers, conjuring a protective forcefield that rendered Piper indestructible, and altering Piper's power of molecular combustion to the conjuration of fireworks and flowers. During Piper's distressing pregnancy, demons made many attempts to either kidnap or kill the child and its mother. However, like always, Piper and her sisters managed to prevail over their attackers, even when Piper began to have doubts about motherhood and her ability to keep the unborn baby safe. In response, Wyatt managed to summon Grams and made her corporeal. It was during an encounter with a water demon that Piper nearly lost the baby. With help from her mother, the baby was able to heal Piper's wound and stay alive. Birth Another near successful kidnapping attempt happened on the day of the Wiccan Festival of Lights, or Imbolc. According to an ancient prophecy, on this day three planets would align and all magic ceased to exist, referred to by the entire magical community as an Aurora Borealis. With the birth of a special, "twice-blessed child" magic would return and the child would be blessed with unimaginable power. Piper and Leo as well as the entire magical community believed that this special child was Piper's. Evil soon came in the form of Piper's soon-to-be stepmother, unbeknownst to Piper and her father Victor, she and her warlock lover were planning to kidnap the child and kill Piper. While in labor, Piper, with the aid of her father, was able to vanquish the two. Then in the quiet moments, surrounded by her family, Piper gave birth to her baby. To everyone's surprise, the child turned out to be a boy and not a girl. Grams later explained to Piper that the future can be changeable depending on how events turn out. Piper broke the family tradition of "P" names and gave her son the name Wyatt in honor of his father. His middle name is Matthew, in honor of Paige. Although his name breaks the Halliwell tradition of having a first name starting with "P", his surname is kept as Halliwell. With Wyatt's birth, the Aurora Borealis ceased and all magic was restored. Wyatt became the "twice-blessed child", and with that revelation the sisters vowed to protect their nephew. Kidnapping attempts Precautions were made to protect the child and Piper though there were nearly successful kidnap attempts and "interferences" from Wyatt himself. When his aunt Paige installed an evil-alarm to protect him from demons, Wyatt soon understood that when the alarm set off his parents and aunts would come running to him. He started to use to powers to set the alarm off, causing his parents and aunts much stress. Shortly after his parents and aunts discover this, a hawker and mercenary demon attacked and attempted to take the infant. This caused his aunt Paige to become very overprotective of Wyatt. She became more obsessed with finding the demons who were trying to kidnap the infant. When Piper and Phoebe paid no attention to her claims, Paige took matters into her own hands, disguising herself as a witch and venturing off into a Demonic market. She was captured instead, held hostage and tortured by the two demons. Piper, frustrated that she had not went with Paige to the market, vanquished the demons and saved Paige with Phoebe's help. On their way out of the market, the three were confronted by The Crone. She surrendered to the sisters and announced that a law was going to be made to cease any further kidnapping attempts on the child, claiming that the costs of war will far outweigh the benefits. Unbeknownst to Piper, Phoebe, and Paige, the Crone herself sought to kidnap the child in an effort to see his future. She succeeded in her endeavor though the sisters managed to find her and vanquish her. Her final words were a warning of a great power yet to come, Wyatt's. Encounter with the Cleaners Wyatt still continued to abuse his powers despite the trouble he caused his mother and aunts. While watching television, Wyatt conjured a dragon from out of the television set and let it loose on the entire city of San Francisco. The scene caused a huge uproar and caught the attention of the Cleaners, an organization bent on keeping magic from being seen by mortal eyes. They ordered Piper, Phoebe, and Paige to clean up the mess. They left the sisters with Wyatt in tow, warning them to clean up their magical mess or Wyatt would be erased from reality entirely. Unfortunately, the sisters failed to complete the task in time, losing Wyatt and their memories of him. The sisters continued on with their lives, having no recollection of the incident. They soon began to feel that something was not right and after casting a spell to see what had happened, the sisters confronted the Cleaners and retook Wyatt. Wyatt then orbed Piper to where the dragon was wrecking havoc. At the instant they arrived, the dragon charged at Piper while she stood there, unafraid and hoping that Wyatt would save her. Like she'd hoped, Wyatt orbed the dragon away managing to save his mother once again. As a reward for cleaning up their magical mess, the Cleaners stopped their quest to take Wyatt away though they gave Piper a stern warning not to let anything of the sort happen again. Change the Past When they learned from Chris - a Whitelighter from the future- that Wyatt was going to turn evil, his parents and aunts were once again placed in an uneasy position. At the same time, the Elders were dealing with a crisis of their own. The Titans were freed from their internal imprisonment on Earth- a punishment done onto them by the Elders- and to compensate for their lost immortality and powers, they brutally murdered vulnerable Whitelighters, absorbing their powers and immortality as their own. As his father was a Whitelighter, Leo was obligated to remain "up there", doing whatever he could to save the other Whitelighters and Elders. Chris protected Baby Wyatt many times, even from Gideon the Elder who was out to 'eliminate' Wyatt. Maintaining a Normal Life After Chris's birth, Wyatt started orbing his baby brother all over the place because he felt neglected, and created a demon version of Leo. Leo and Piper managed to talk to him and gave him words of encouragement to get rid of Evil Leo. Wyatt used his healing powers to save Piper from a deadly coma, which scared him; he also saw his father getting stabbed. To protect them, Wyatt shrunk his parents and sent them into a miniature doll house. His parents were later returned to normal size by Paige and Phoebe. After the Charmed Ones faked their own deaths and gave themselves different appearances which everyone saw except their own family members, Wyatt and Chris were left in the care of their grandfather, Victor Bennett. Natural Childhood in a play.]] Admist the chaos of demons and warlocks, Wyatt had a normal life sometimes. *He played a pumpkin in a preschool play. *He had a favorite teddy named Wuvey. Dark Future In an alternate future, he took control of the Underworld and the mortal world, and ruled with a mighty fist, believing that power is everything. He turned the manor into a museum and also killed his Aunt Phoebe (After Paige and Piper were killed under unknown circumstances). He's also responsible for killing his brother Chris's love interest Bianca. He was described as akin to The Source of All Evil since he has control of demons and the underworld. In this future, he was ruthless and would kill anyone who upsets him, even those he stands closest to. (Chris-Crossed) Good Future The future 25-year old version of Wyatt was accidentally summoned to the past (our present) by his mother to better understand why he has an imaginary friend. It turned out that the imaginary friend was actually a demon named Vicus that managed to turn him evil temporarily. He was eventually turned back to good by the comforting words of his father. (Imaginary Fiends) In the series finale, Christy and Billie stole infant Wyatt's powers with the Hollow, and affected Future Wyatt. So he and Future Chris returned from the future to figure out what happened and helped the Charmed Ones defeat the Triad. After his powers were restored, he and Chris returned to the future. A glimpse into the future shows Wyatt and his younger brother Chris preparing a vanquishing potion together, a sign that they have taken over the fight against evil from their mother and aunts. (Forever Charmed) It's possible that Piper and Leo's oldest grandson, Matthew, is Wyatt's son. Powers & Abilities Pre-Birth In the beginning of season 5 Leo and Piper began worrying about the safety of their child during Piper's pregnancy but they discovered that the baby could heal Piper's wounds from inside the womb. When Piper is desperate to talk to someone who has experience in raising and carrying a magical baby and is frustrated when she is unable to conjure Grams. During a heated argument with Leo, Grams is somehow summoned in the room and she is corporeal not ghostly or spiritual as she usually appears to be. Grams theorizes that the baby conjured her to help Piper. When Leo and Piper are having communication problems which have lead the two into arguing constantly. Piper's frustration over Leo not being there more for her pregnancy and Leo feeling as if Piper doesn't understand the importance of his other charges and Whitelighter duties. When Piper and Leo begin arguing again the baby switches their powers as well as giving Leo Piper's pregnancy symptoms so the two could understand how each other feels. An encounter with a darklighter leads to the discovery that the baby can shield itself from demonic attacks. When the darklighter attacks Piper and sends an arrow towards her, the shield deflects it away from her and she is left unharmed. This leads Piper and her family to believe she is invincible. Twice Blessed When Wyatt was ready to be born, it was revealed by evil that he is the twice blessed child, prophesized to be equally powerful to the Charmed Ones centuries years ago. This is the reason of why Wyatt has so many powers. ::Twice Blessed does not mean being half-whitelighter and half-witch! As a Toddler Wyatt is able to track down and sense Leo and orb himself and Piper to him where he is being held captive. In one episode Wyatt uses Thought Projection to conjure a dragon from the television which terrorizes the town. In the same episode he manages to use Molecular Combustion to Vanquish the Dragon with orbs of light and fire. He has also been observed to conjure a demon in the shape of his father. When Gideon attacks him with a knife he protects himself by telekinetically orbing the knife away from himself and stabbing Gideon in the shoulder with it. Later in the episode he uses his Pyrokinesis to vanquish two demons in the underworld. Future Powers ;Good Future :Good Future Wyatt demonstrates the ability to use molecular disersion that partially resemble Prue's advanced telekinetic attack in Morality Bites but resemble Piper's combustion power in both delivery and the fact that, although they flow in waves of yellow energy, they only affect the targets even though they hit and pass through everything, hence destroying multiple demons at a time. ::Wyatt also has the power to change his voice on demand, as seen when he was protecting his mother from demons, possibly hinting at some sort of sonic ability too. ;Evil Future :Evil Future Wyatt is seen to have various other powers, but has never displayed his primary power- force fields. In the future, he was able to throw energy balls. His orbs were black like Darklighters so he probably became half darklighter. He has been seen using Sensing to observe the world, and also uses Projection to reveal Vicus to Phoebe and Paige. Wielder of Excalibur It is revealed that Wyatt is the heir to Excalibur and the next King Arthur. In the same episode he is seen to be using telekinesis to wield the sword and vanquish the demon who stole it. Charmed Novels It is revealed in the book Leo Rising that Wyatt can create holograms. Trivia * The good version of Future Wyatt has only appeared twice over the course of the series. In both episodes, he appears to have different personalities. During his first appearance (Imaginary Fiends), he was confident, optimistic and cheerful; while in his second appearance (Forever Charmed), his confidence was a little more like pride as if he likes to show off his powers, though he remains cheerful. This could be due to the constant changes of the present timeline when the Charmed Ones were still struggling against evil while trying to retain their normal lives. * Wyatt is the first male Halliwell born in generations. * Both Wyatt & Phoebe had powers since they were in the womb. Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Warren Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Hybrids Category:Upper-Level Witches Category:Babies Category:Ultimate Powers